finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hymn of the Fayth (song)
The "Hymn of the Fayth" is a song composed by Masashi Hamauzu and Nobuo Uematsu, featuring lyrics by scenario writer Kazushige Nojima, for Final Fantasy X. Composed in , it consists of a single melodic line reminiscent of . In the game, the hymn serves as a transitional song and an indicator of religious importance or solemnity, though its lyrics don't appear to have any meaning to the game's characters. Story The "Hymn of the Fayth" was originally a Zanarkand song sung in defiance of Bevelle in the Machina War 1000 years previous to game events. Yevon took the song and made it scripture, spreading it around saying it was a holy song of Yevon sung to soothe the souls of the dead. The song represents an additional mystery in that both Tidus and Jecht know the tune, a hymn glorifying Yevon and the fayth, while knowledge of these things did not exist in their home Zanarkand. As both Tidus and Jecht, as well as their world, are dreams of the fayth, they might have gained knowledge of the tune subconsciously; the fayth that seems personally linked to Tidus, Bahamut, sings the song on at least one occasion. Another theory is that, considering the song was around before the war, and the original inhabitants of Dream Zanarkand were created from the memories of the fayth, the hymn might have been passed down in Dream Zanarkand, much as the prayer of Thanksgiving is passed down with its original meaning of victory. "Hymn of the Fayth" is used to pacify Sin so the party can attack head on using the airship. Shelinda is instructed to tell Spira to listen for a singing ship in the sky, and the people were to sing along. Versions Each Chamber of the Fayth is filled with a version of the hymn, each one being sung by the fayth of the aeon within the chamber. Only the Magus Sisters do not have their own version. Standard This is version heard most commonly throughout the game. It features a high chorus of singers. This version is used for the Magus Sisters, since they do not have their own hymn. Valefor Valefor's fayth is a young girl, though the singer of this version is a far older-sounding woman. Ifrit Ifrit's fayth is an operatic male with a tenor voice. Ixion Ixion's fayth is a bass male, though his voice is more subdued. Shiva Shiva's fayth is an operatic female with a soprano voice. Bahamut This version is sung by Bahamut's fayth. He is a little boy whose voice has not changed. Yojimbo Yojimbo's fayth is a somber baritone male. Anima Anima's fayth is an alto female, and her song sounds far more mournful than any of the other versions. Tidus Tidus hums the hymn to himself in Dream Zanarkand, seen in a flashback from Bahamut's fayth. It can later be purchased in a package at the Sphere Theater in Luca. Al Bhed A bittersweet version sung by the Al Bhed, including Brother and Cid, before destroying Home. Ronso Tribe The Ronso tribe sing a version of the "Hymn of the Fayth" at Mt. Gagazet. Their version is a deep all-male chorus. Yunalesca This version appears at the Zanarkand Ruins just before the party meets Yunalesca. It does not sound like Yunalesca herself is singing, since this is another all-male chorus. Unlike the Ronso version, it uses harmonies, of which sound more ancient and powerful than the other fayth. Spira All of Spira sings the "Hymn of the Fayth" to subdue Sin during the party's attack upon it. This version uses both male and female singers in a chorus, harmonizing in parts. It is the most dramatic version of the hymn sung in the game. Yu Yevon This is heard just prior to the final battle after Yu Yevon's spirit emerges from Jecht. Although slightly distorted (with audio effector processed), it is otherwise identical to Yunalesca's hymn. This theme is also used in the battle against Penance. Dummied Version The hymn hummed by a female voice exists in the game, but it is never used, nor is the player able to play it in the Luca theater, unlike Tidus's hummed version. Lyrics The lyrics of the song require some deciphering. They are: :Ieyui :Nobomeno :Renmiri :Yojuyogo :Hasatekanae :Kutamae The words are comprised of Japanese syllables/symbols and are arranged in such a way it is not actually Japanese; however, the composer left a puzzle. To begin translating, one must first arrange the first four words in four columns, going by syllable from the top down. In Japanese, "N" is its own syllable when followed by a consonant. Then, one must take the six syllables of the fifth word and arrange them similarly, in a rectangle of two rows and three columns, starting with the first syllable in the top left square and going down and to the right. Finally, one should put the last word in an "L" shape, as shown below. The lyrics can now be put together. Reading across, one gets the following: Arrangement Album appearances ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X A piano arrangement of the theme is found on this album arranged by Masashi Hamauzu and performed by Aki Kuroda. Feel/Go Dream: Yuna & Tidus An arrangement of the "Hymn of the Fayth" is included on this album. It is sung by Mayuko Aoki. Japanese rōmaji :Sono te o watashi e to :Azukete; me o tojite :Mabuta ni kuchizukete :Itami o iyashimashou :Nemurinasai, yukkuri to :Ushinau kowasa wa dare mo onaji :Kanashimi, mayoi mo tsutsumikomu :Chikarazuyosa kanjitai :Arasou munashisa subete no hito :Kizukeba kagayaku hi wa noboru :Sono toki made inoru kara Translation :Give your hand to me :And close your eyes :Let me cure your pain :With a kiss on your eyelids :Sleep now, be at ease :Everyone's the same: their lost fears :Wrapping up sadness and confusion, too :I want to feel that strength :If everyone realized :The pointlessness of dispute, a glittering sun would rise :Until that time comes, I pray Trivia *In ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Song of Prayer is the auto-ability exclusive to the Summoner's Shield. After defending for a certain amount of time against enemy attacks, Lightning is buffed with Protect and Shell. *The Siddham Sanskrit script, which is the basis for the script of Yevon in Final Fantasy X, is used in Japan mostly by the Shingon School of Buddhism that draws on early Hindu traditions. One traditional concept is that deities manifest their thoughts or spiritual energy in the physical world on several different "wavelengths": Sound, Form, and Symbol. The fayth singing the "Hymn of the Fayth" may represent the "Sound" part. External Links *A notable fan vocal arrangement of "Hymn of the Fayth" by Kate Covington. es:Himno del Orador fr:Hymn of the Fayth Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Music